Winx Club - Episode 308
A Disloyal Adversary is the eighth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom has a nightmare about her not being able to become a true fairy. The Winx fly circles around her, teasing 's nightnamre]]her that she could not, and Aisha appears in her Enchantix form. Bloom wakes up from her nightmare and sees that she is on the Red Fountain ship with Brandon, Timmy, Sky, and the Winx. Sky reassures Bloom that his parents are going to love her. Sky leaves the group to get ready, as the Winx are on their own. The rulers of the other realms are announced, including King Radius with Countess Cassandra and Chimera. Stella becomes angry, but is calmed down by the Winx. The group finds Sky again. Sky and Bloom dances together, as the Winx are in awe (even putting Flora into tears). He tells Bloom that he will be right back, and runs into Diaspro. Diaspro tries to converse with Sky, but Sky feels uncomfortable, trying to walk away, but later gives in and shares a drink with Diaspro, which happens to be Valtor's spell. Sky drinks the drink and falls under Diaspro's spell. Under Diaspro's spell, Sky announces to everyone that he truly loves Diaspro, shocking the Winx. Bloom is upset and Stella demands an explanation. As she storms towards Sky, the Winx running behind her, Diaspro tells Sky that they are witches. Sky demands the guards to get rid of the Winx. The party erupts into chaos. The Winx run into the gardens and are chased but later gets out to face Sky. Sky assumes he can beat them, but Aisha reveals that she is much more powerful by transforming into an Enchantix Fairy. She puts up a Morphix shield. As the girls leave, Bloom tells them that she wants to talk to Sky. The conversation fails, and Bloom leaves in tears. As the girls run to the ship, Flora is hit be flames by a dragon. The Winx transform, as Brandon and Riven carry Flora back to their ship. Sky accuses Brandon of being a traitor and the two end their friendship. The Winx fight of the guards but the fight ends. As the Winx walk back to their ship, Stella notices her father is in trouble. Stella quickly flies to King Radius, and protects him from a charging dragon. Using all her power, she saves King Radius then passes out. She earns her Enchantix by sacrificing herself for her father. Before she takes off, King Radius gives her a hug, and is very proud of her. As the Winx and Specialists successfully flee Eraklyon, Diaspro and Sky remain together, with Diaspro being more confident than ever. Major Events *Diaspro puts Sky under her control. *Stella earns her Enchantix after saving her father from a dragon's attack. Debuts *Stella's Enchantix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Valtor *Diaspro *King Radius *Countess Cassandra *Chimera *King Erendor *Queen Samara Spells used *Sun Bolt - Used against the rampaging dragon. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Ilaria LatinI as Flora *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Gemma Donati as Musa * Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna * Marco Vivio as Sky *Massimiliano Alto as Brandon * Emiliano Coltori as Riven *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Guido Di Naccio as Valtor *Carrie Finlay as Darcy *Eleanor Noble as Icy *Anik Matern as Stormy *Alessia La Monica as Diaspro 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Lisa Ortiz as Icy *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Veronica Taylor as Diaspro Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Eleanor Noble as Icy *Carrie Finlay as Darcy *Anik Matern as Stormy *Michael Tarmush as Timmy Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Ariana Grande as Diaspro Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Enchantix song *Superheroes Trivia *This is the first time Aisha/Layla has transformed into her Enchantix since regaining her eyesight. *This episode is the final appearance of Stella's Winx form and transformation. *This episode marks the first appearance on Stella's Enchantix. *Helia doesn't appear in this episode. *Unlike the previous episodes, King Radius appears to have not been under Cassandra's spell as he grieved and showed pride for Stella. *This is Timmy's final appearance until the episode "Revenge". *This is the first hearing of the Enchantix song. *This is the first time Stella truly fights since destroying Darkar in Season 2 (not counting holding back the tidal wave and saving the puppies in Episode 1 and trapping the book monster in Episode 7), as in the previous two arcs she was either unable to transform due to Chimera turning her into a monster, or staying behind at Alfea while the others were on Andros. Mistakes *In the scene where the Winx are getting Flora to the ship, Stella's headband is pink instead of teal. Quotes "I am the princess of Solaria, and that wannabe took my place!" '- Stella' "First, Sky disses Bloom, then he calls us witches? He's gotta be spelled!" '- Musa' "Hey, I thought that you guys are my friends!"' - Sky' "We are, and that's why you should believe us when we tell you that someone's put a spell on you that's making you act like a real jerk!"' - Brandon' "Well, consider our friendship over!' - Sky Videos 4Kids Rai English Nickelodeon Italian Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Cinélume